


Raiders of the Storm Coast

by Shanhei



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternative univ, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanhei/pseuds/Shanhei
Summary: This story is about the Cousland cousins the MacEanraig  I haven't found a lot about them is most of this is made up. It is a total AU.  I never read any books either so if something I said is wrong I'm sorry.
I do not own Dragon Age or the characters except the one I made up I do not own the name MacEanraig  either. I'm just having fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work starts out withe the main character Turing 18 so I don't know what pairing if any yet . Or the next story I'm just having fun let me know what you think.
> 
> Oh kiss the gunner’s daughter - means to bend over a gun or cannon for a disciplinary beating with a cane.
> 
> Keelhaul - to pull someone under the boat on a rope from bow to stern.

The sun was out and it was humid. It was not often that it didn’t rain at the end of Cloudreach, the beginning of Bloomingtide on the Storm Coast. Rue was going to enjoy it. She was sitting on a rock with here feet in the sea. When a man in light armor came upon her he had a double side ax strapped to his back. “ My lady, your father wishes to speak to you. He also told me to Inform you that when he calls you it means now.”

The man stood there staring at her. “Ah, so you Ser Todd are going to stand there until I get up. Is that correct.” Rue Said very annoyed with the man.

  
“ That is my orders. My lady your father said it takes you so long when he sends for you that he is sure you get lost on your way to the keep.” Todd smirked.

  
Rue got up cussing. As they walk to the keep. She turned to Todd “ I do not need a bloody baby sitter I am seventeen years old will be eighteen in Justinian.” The Raider standing next to her laughed.

  
“ It is not my idea my lady I have better things to do than Chase the Bann granddaughter. Who is old enough to know her place. “He Snickered.

  
“My place, did you really just say that. What is my place Ser Todd. Bare foot and pregnant. The trophy of some nobleman who doesn’t have enough brains to not to piss in the wind.”

  
Todd laughed “ I love you colorful wording, but that is not what I meant and you know it. I meant obeying your father and grandfather. Your place in your family.”

  
She was quite for a time then she said, “ I can fight, I can sail a ship and I’m smart. I am a MacEanraig my grand father is the Bann of the storm coast. I will be a captain one day that is my place in this family.”

  
Then Rue stormed off a head of him. Todd growled. He thought to himself,(you forgot stubborn, willful, disobedient and utterly beautiful) She was only five two but her body was perfect from all the training. Her skin had the radiant golden glow, her shoulder length raven hair and the sea green eyes were perfect.

  
Todd him self was nineteen going to be twenty soon. He’s been with the MacEanraig since he was fifteen. Rue and her father stopped in Jader and found him grubby, hungry and week. Rue father Angus offered him a job on the ship. He been with them ever since. They took him in when he had no one gave him a job and a family. He could never repay that. He remember the fist trip on the boat Rue was thirteenth With big green eyes. Now she was all grown up. He shook his head and laughed ware did time go.

  
They reached the keep and Manius, was there in the hall. “ I see you found here Todd. Did she give you a hard time.”

  
“No more the usual my lord. She does like to run her mouth.” Todd said with a smile.

  
“ I don’t know what we should do with you sister. I think father should make you kiss the gunner’s daughter. May be then you listen.” Manius said with a smirk.

  
“ He could if he wants but I still won’t listen. It will just make me worse so go ahead head.” Rue Said as she walked through the door into the great Hall. “Father you sent for me?” She said.

  
“ Well at lest this time I didn’t have to wait all day.” Angus grumbled.

  
“ Yes father Ser Todd did a fine job as my bloody baby sitter. I know that I need to be followed so I come straight here. Maker forbid I should stop on my way.”

  
Angus slammed his fist on the table. “ Hold your tongue daughter. Your mouth will get you in trouble one day.”

  
Rue jumped at the sound of her father’s fist hitting the table. “Sorry father.” Rue Said looking at the ground.

  
“I called you here causes I got a letter from Highever. Your Aunt Eleanor wants you to come visits for a while.”

  
“ Father I love to visit Highever. Aunt never requested me before.” Rue was confused.

  
“ Me and your Aunt were talking I think it would do you some good to out and meet people. To be introduced to the nobles of Ferelden. To learn to be a little more of a lady. Eleanor was lucky she had our mother. You were raised by a bunch of men.” Rue was agitated. Then she heard Manius chuckling.

  
“ Father there’s nothing wrong with me. I know how to be a lady if I have to be.” Rue Said.

  
“ Yes such a lady. Your mouth is worst then any Raider in the fleet.” Manius laughed.

  
“ Oh shut up you bloody wanker!” Rue realized what just came out of her mouth.  
She could here her brother and what sound like Ser Todd in the hall laughing.

  
Standing there with her hand over her mouth.  
“Manius quite don’t encourage her! “ Her father Angus yelled and the two boys shut up.

  
“ Its not a punishment, you’ll have fun. You and Elissa are both Rogues, you can train she got plans for your birthday. Fergus is not much older than you he’s got friend. You love to ride horses. The mabari kennel . There’s some dances and party’s she wants to take you to I think.”

  
“ Yes father” She said.

  
At that time her uncle Krypton came in “ Brother I hear your sending the little trouble maker to Highever to are poor sister. Why do you think she can handle her when you cant.”

  
“Brother why don’t you worry about your son maker knows he needs it. I’ll worry about my children. It will do you good to remember who your talking to.” Her father said then he added “ Manius will take you, he has to go to Jader. He leaves in the morning.”

  
“ Yes father I’ll be ready.” Rue turned to leave her uncle eyes burning through her. He smirked at her. She entered the hall her brother was standing there smirking. She punched him in the arm as she went by. She headed to hear room .

  
She sat at her vanity. Looking at the mirror. She wondered if she looked like her mother. Manius said she did all but her eyes. Manius had the same blue eyes as their mother. Her mother Wynda died from complications of child birth. So in her mind she was responsible for killing her mother. Angus, her father must feel the same way cause he never talks about her mother. He only told her that she was from Rivain and very beautiful. Other than that she only new what Manius would tell her. He was five when there mother died.

  
She took her bandana out of her hair and unbraided it. Her father like her to clean up and dress nice for dinner. Since she was already on thin ice with her father she figured she humor him.

  
The servants brought her water and she washed-up. Put on a decent dress. I ran down to the dinning hall. The family was almost complete it is  usually only her grandfather since he has been ill. Tonight though there was her uncle Krypton, his son Leith , her father and Manius. She ran and gave her grandfather a kiss and took her place by her brother.

  
“ So girl your going to Highever?” said her grandfather Fearchar.

  
“ Yes grand father.”

  
“ Tell your Aunt I miss her. She should come and visit some time and bring my grand children too. Oh after dinner I got you a present for your birthday.”

  
“Thank you grandfather, and I’ll make sure to tell them.”

  
Rue tried to remain quite while she ate. As her father, grandfather, and uncle talked business. Her brother Manius was twenty three, and a pain. When she was little the pain of her mother’s death was a lot for her father. When she was a small baby she was left at the keep till she started running around. Then short trips till her grandfather intervened. He said that girl is a MacEanraig she will be raised on a ship like the rest of his children and Grandchildren. She was on her grandfather’s ship till she was six then moved to her father’s ship. Her father always kept her at arms length. Manius this eleven years old boy who became brother and father.  
Rue always tried to get a little bit of attention out of here Father but all he would do is discipline her.

  
Manius was kicking her under the table. She was kicking him back. He would smirk and she would giggle. He was pretty good for a brother. He didn’t have to take care of her like he did. He was still a wanker, but he was her wanker and she loved him for it.

  
“ Will you two knock it off. Grow up Manius.” Their father grumbled.

  
“ Yes father” They both said at the same time.

  
“ See why you want to send her away. She even a bad influence on the good one.” Said her uncle.

  
“ How many times do I have to tell you not to speak of my children.” Angus spat.

  
“ Well what do you except from children with Rivain blood.” Krypton said and laughed.

  
Angus lost it he jumped up and grabbed Krypton by the armor and slammed him in to the wall.  
It that point her grandfather screamed “ENOUGH!”The two men stop and straightened up.

“ Angus there’s enough people out there that would be glad to kill you. You don’t not have to start with your brother.” Said the old man then he turned on the other man “Krypton I do not want to hear you agitate brother in to a fight or next time I’ll let him beat you senseless.”

  
“ Yes father” Both men said in unison.  
They sat in silence till Rue asked to be excused. “Come her first girl.” Her grandfather said.  
She got up and walked to her grandfather. He handed her a bundle wrapped in cloth. She opened it and it was two new swords. “ There called the gifts of the breaking storm. One has a master lighting ruin. One has a master flame ruin. Its time you had some grown up swords now that your going to be eighteen.”  
“ Thank You” She kissed her grandfather and wrapped up her new swords. She went to leave. When hear father grabbed her hand and slid a ring on her finger. “ Every one gets one of these when they turn eighteen.” It had a mounting, an anchor and a lighting bolt on it. She kissed her father and told him thank you. Her father blushed.

  
She ran off to her room. Took her old swords out of the holder and put the new ones in. She sat at the mirror again. Her eighteenth birthday. How long will it be till her father starts taking offers for her had. He aunt was lucky she got to fall in love. The way her father felt about her. She hoped at lest her father would make sure he’s a decent person and not just the first one. Manius wouldn’t let that happen to her she hoped.

She got up to shut the door. Standing there was Leith . She didn’t like him. He mad her skin crawl. Always watching her and making comments that are strange or inappropriate.  
“What do you want?” She said.

  
“ Cousin I’m hurt. I just came to bring you your birthday gift.” He had an evil smirk on his face.

  
Her skin was ice cold as he handed her the small wooden box. In the box was a chain with a with a heart on it .

  
“ Thank you” Rue Said nervously.

  
He laughed “Pretty Rue, you know the Ferelden nobles will be fighting over you. Let me help you put it on.”

  
He took the necklaces from her and moved her hair over her shoulder. She could fell his breath on her neck. It made her skin crawl. When he was done he rested his hands on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, “ You should be nice to me. May be it would make things better on you and your brother when my father’s Bann.”

  
Rue laughed “ No one in their right mind would make your father Bann of a rock. If for some reason it wasn’t my father it would be Manius.”

  
She tried to leave but he grabbed Her arm. “ My father was right Rivain woman are bitches. Your mouth will get you in trouble one day.”

  
Leith felt something poke him in the back. “I know you don’t have your hands on my sister.” Said Manius with his broad sword out.

  
Leith laughed “ just giving here her birthday president that’s all.”

  
“ If I was you I go now. If you touch my sister again I will Keelhaul you.” Manius said putting his sword away.

  
“ You act more like you’re her father than brother.” Said leith.

  
Manius grabbed Leith by the shirt and slammed him in to the wall. “ don’t worry how I treat my sister. Stay away. She is your cousin, under stand.”

  
“yes” Manius let him go and Leigh laughed and walked away.

Rue told her brother everything leith said. “ Don’t worry about him or his father. Father’s not stupid and nether is grand father he sees.”  
They talked a little more he kissed his sister forehead. “ get some sleep we leave at dawn.”  
“ I’m sorry brother for being a pain in the ass.” She said.  
“ Its ok you make life fun.” He said as he shut her door.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a better chapter I love this story so I'm trying real hard to make it great any advice please let me know. 
> 
> Thanks to mother Griffin for all her help on all my stores I own nothing lol

The sun was just peeking over the harbor when her brother started throwing stuff at her from the door way. Rue groaned and pulled the covers over her head. 

“Sister get up. Now, or I’ll drag you to docks.” Manius said.

“Try it and I’ll bloody stab you.” She growled at him. “

"You don’t think I will,” he walked over grabbed her ankle and pulled. He almost pulling her off the bed, and   
probably would have if she didn’t grab the bed frame. 

“Bloody fucking hell Manius!” Rue yelled.

“ Do not make me come back here sister. I will drag you to the docks in your night clothes. Oh and watch your mouth. I do not think Aunt Eleanor would like your colorful vocabulary.”

“ Aye, aye captain stick up the ass .,” Rue answered sarcastically. 

Manius walked over to his sister and hoisted her out of bed and ordered, “ You will get dressed now. I had nothing to do with this situation. If you have a problem take it up with father. Now, move!” Manius turned and left slamming the door behind him. 

Rue growled then hurried to avoid the wrath of Captain Grumpy. She pulled off her night clothes and through on her light armor. Her armor was like a heavily padded long sleeve shirt with a hood and heavily padded legging that she strapped and buckled thick leather pieces to. Then, she brushed her hair and put it in a pony tail. Then, she ran out of her room trying to strap her swords to her back as she went down the hall. Once that was done she pulled up her hood over her head. She stopped by the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She took a big bite. 

As she was going by the dinning hall, she seen her grandfather sitting at the table. Rue knew her grandfather would be there to say good by even if her father wasn’t. She ran in and hugged and kissed him good bye. He told her to behave and have fun. “ I better go before captain ass comes and drags me to the docks. Or he sends his henchmen Ser Todd to find me. I Love you grand father and I will miss you.” Rue said with another hug. Her grandfather laughed and said“ Go easy on your brother we all know you he can be difficult. Love you too girl.” 

Rue ran off and was almost out of the keep. When she turned the corner and there was Ser Todd. “ Did the captain Jerk send you to check on me?” Asked Rue.

“ He did ask me to look in on you, but he sent me to get this.” Todd said as he held up a scroll. 

“ I’m not a baby.” She said as she stormed off towards the docks. When Todd reached the docks and boarded Swift Wind, Manius ship Rue was already up in the rigging checking the ropes. “ I see she went right to work.” Todd laughed. “ ya, after some choice words for me.” Manius said. After a while the course was set, Highever first Manius would stay the night and see his aunt and cousin then leave in the morning heading to Jader. The trip to Highever would only take about a day. They will arrive sometime in morning. Manius was busy making sure everything ran smoothly. Todd and a few other men were checking the cannons they checked them every so often to make sure they were well maintained. Rue was checking the ropes and riggings. The day went uneventful all the work for the day was almost done. 

Manius stood next to Todd and asked “were is Rue? “ “ Aloft,” he said as he pointed up to see Rue. She was sitting high above holding on to the mast Pole. Hood pulled over her eyes. “ I hate when she does that.” He said with as laugh.  
“RUE GET DOWN HERE!” Manius screamed. Todd cringed as he new what she was about to do. Rue acknowledged that she knew she was wanted. She grabbed the rope, pushed out with her feet and slid rapidly to the deck below .

“What, I know I haven’t done anything wrong.” Rue Said brushing the dust off her leather gloves.  
“I didn’t say you did , brat. Go eat.” Manius said. ” Aye aye captain. “ She walked of growling.

“ I don’t know why she been like this. A spoiled rotten little brat.” Manius said as he watched the stars starting to peek through the sky as the sun goes down and the moons rises.  
“ She not that bad Manius. She does have a lot of anger lately. Especially at your father. You both have good reason though, your father doesn’t have much to do with either of you.” Todd said as he punched Manius in the shoulder.  
“My father was never outwardly affectionate any ways. Even when my mother was alive.” Manius said punching Todd back. “I hope he doesn’t think by sending Rue to Ferelden. He will make a match.” Manius chuckles.  
“ Rue will only let there be a match if she so chooses dear friend. Beside it will have to be someone special to put up with Rue’s mouth. “Todd laughed. “Oh I can hear it now. What father you can’t be serous. I’m not marrying that fucking bloody wanker. I don’t care if lighting does shoot out of his ass. “ Manius said laughing so hard his side hurt. Todd said while laughing too, “You know those must be her favorite words bloody, fuck, and wanker.”

After a while Rue came back. She stood near her brother and was staring at the stars. “They always look brighter on the sea.” Said Rue. 

“Yes they do. I’m not going to be there for your birthday. How about you have a few drinks with your old brother.” Manius said with a smirk. Todd raised an eye brow. “Really , who are you and what have you done with my brother ?“ She said smiling.

Todd went below and brought back three bottles and cups. Todd filled the cups. It was a beautiful night the wind was perfect. The stars were bright and Rue was sitting having drinks with her big brother. It was one of those nights you never forget. “To Rue for her birthday” Manius Said And they clinked there cups together. The three of them drank. Manius and Todd drank almost half before they brought there cups down. Rue on the other hand got a good mouth full and started coughing. The two men started laughing. “You ok, I know there's on bones in it.” said Manius still laughing.  
“ Oh what in the Maker’s name is in here it taste awful.” Rue said.  
“ Its Bumboo rum, sugar, and water. Well, if you can’t handle it. I guess I’ll take it back” Todd said and he reached for the cup. Manius was chuckling. Rue pulled away from him and said “ hey I didn’t say that.” She downed the rest of the contents of the cup and coughed.  
“Sister, you do not have to drink it if you do not like it.” Manius said as Todd laughed.  
She held her cup out for more. Todd looked at Manius. Manius told him “ok if she wants more.” Rue was smart this time she sip it. Todd and Manius filled there cups too. While the three ship mates drank. 

They talked about the stars. They talked about Legends like the Gray Wardens and their Griffins and Flemeth. Even some Elvin legends that the Dalish told Manius. Rue was having the best birthday of her life. She never just spent time with her brother like this. Manius was either teaching her something, lecturing her, or aggravating her. It has been a long time since they had fun. And even longer since he told her stories. When she was little and Manius was around and she was scared at night she would crawl in bed with him and he would tell her stories. Manius needed to under stand he can’t fix the mistake their father made. She loves him for trying. Sometimes she just wanted the love of her big brother. 

Rue went to get up and fell. “I sware I only gave her three cups. We drunk the rest.” Todd said. He was trying to help her up but couldn’t stop laughing. Manius shook his head. “ Well, all she ever real had before is wine.” Manius said as he pulled his sister up.  
“You ok sister,” Manius said with a smirk.  
“Fine, never better. You know if you drink enough of that stuff it’s not so bad.” Rue said with giggle. She took a few steps and fell into Todd almost knocking him and her over the rail of the ship. He grabbed her in one arm and the rail with the other. Todd held her for a moment then he looked down into her eyes they stared at each other. Rue looked up the moons were so bright that night that his blue eyes glowed. She never realized how handsome he was before. Todd got a red glow to his face and quickly handed her to Manius and ran off.  
Manius laughed, “ Come on let’s get you to your bunk.” He said as he swung her over his shoulders and took her below deck.

Manius un strapped the leather pieces of her armor leaving the. Shirt and leggings. He sat her on the bunk took off her boots and Covered her up. Manius went to leave when he heard. “Brother I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting. I love you. Hell, you even tried to be my father when my own didn’t want me.” Rue Said with tears in her eyes.  
“Oh sister father didn’t have much to do with me either. He just hade to teach me so I could teach you. Even when mother was alive. Father was distance from me. I think the only person father ever shown love to was mother.” Manius said then he ruffle her head and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun has been up for a few hours and so has Rue. They were just pulling into the port at Highever. She was helping drop anchor. Rue had on her leggings. Shirt with no arms and her leather gloves. They tied the boat to the dock, when a sailor came up to Manius, “ captain we can’t drop the center sail.” Before Manius could answer Rue started climbing up the rope.

It was a fairly windy day and the rope swung as she made her way to the top. It was a hard climb with the wind working against her. Finale she made it to the riggings. There was a jammed pulley. She balanced herself on the yardarm. Rue worked the pulley free as she turned a gust of wind knocked her off balance and she slipped. She fell, barely grabbing the yard arm hung on tight as she stretched out and reached for the ropes. Grabbing hold of a rope. She managed to get in to position so she could slide down She came down a little harder and faster then she would have liked and hit the deck with a thud. Rue brushed the rope dust off her as she stood up.

Manius stared at his sister. She could she the flash of anger in his eyes. Manius cursed at her, “ Are you daft or do you just have a death wish. You could have broken your bloody neck.”

Rue fired back, “ I seen a problem and I fixed it. I don’t know what your so mad about?” She turned to walk away and Manius grabbed her arm.

“May be that’s one of your problems sister. You don’t think you just act without regard for the consequences. I do not want to send my sister off to meet the maker because of her own stupidity.”

Rue ripped her arm away and said, “ I’m to old for you to still act as my father Manius, let me make my own mistakes and suffer my own consequences.” She stormed off cussing under her breath.

Todd and Manius watched her go below deck. Rue went to her bunk. Put on the top of her armor and started to strap the leather piece in place. She was fastening the thick leather corset that protected her abdomen. When there was a knock on her door.

“what?!” Rue snapped. Todd entered the room. “Did my brother send you to baby sit me?” She tried to walk by him and Todd pushed her back.

“I don’t care what you think of me, hell I don’t even care if you like me. You will hear what I got to say.” Todd huffed as he stood arm crossed in front of the door.

Rue looked at him. Annoyance and anger danced in her eyes. “I don’t have time for this!” She spat as she tried to push by him again.

This time Todd grabbed her and slammed here into the door, “ what has been your problem lately?  Why are you so angry? Tell me what’s going on? I can’t help you if you don’t. You could always be a brat, may be a smart ass, and may be a down right bitch. There was always a mischievous smile or laugh. Now, you spew nothing but pure venom. Tell me what is wrong?” Todd said as he looked in to her eyes. He could see the pain there and he just wanted to make it go away. He reached up to touch her face but stopped.

Rue hade a single tear in her eye as she said, “ I am fine. Please, I will work out my own problems. I do appreciate Manius and your concern. Like I said I am old enough to handle myself.” Todd looked at her with concern on his face.

“I hope your right but Manius doesn’t deserve how you been treating him. Not a lot of guys would give part of their child hood to raise their sister. You got to be a kid cause he didn’t. You owe him a lot. He loves you. Stop treating him like shit.” Todd pushed her away from the door and left.

Rue walked over to the little mirror she had on the wall. She looked in the mirror and remember when she wanted to ware make up for the first time. Manius took her to one of his many girl friends to teacher how to ware it. She laughed, Manius also took her to one of his girlfriends for them to tell her what it means to be a women. Rue wasn’t sure how many of Manius girlfriends were actual working girls but at lest he cared enough to make sure she knew. Todd was right he didn’t deserve how she was treating him. Every time she needed him he was there. Rue then held the golden coin around her neck. Rue remembered the day she received it. They were sailing the Amararanthine ocean when they were attacked by pirates. She was fifteen and yet she help defend the ship. After the battle Manius came to her and said how proud he was and gave her the coin for luck.The pain she hade no one can help her with she will just have to live with it. It’s not fare how she hurting her brother. She talk to him tonight.

As she turned to leave she seen the heart necklace Leigh gave her. She got a sick feeling in the Pit of her stomach as she left the room.

When she got top side she scene Manius on the dock standing with a handsome man with reddish brown hair, and green eyes. It was Fergus she barley recognized him. He looked grown up he was a couple of years older than Manius. Fergus was holding the reins of three horses.

Rue stood there watching her brother and cousin joking around. She had to smile as approach them. “ So, cousin do you still have a women in every port?” Fergus asked Manius with a laughed.

“Not every port! I’m not you Fergus. I don’t think I’ll ever settle down.” Manius smirked.

Rue heard the conversation so she laughed and added, “Dear sweet brother, you probably have children from her to Rivain.”

“There is my beautiful cousin. Still, causing trouble I see.” Fergus Said while giving Rue a bear hug.

Manius added, “probably  and I would love ever one of them.” Fergus laughed and shook his head at them. They mounted the horses. Fergus came by himself cause the Teyrna and Teyrn hade a meeting and Elissa had classes. They talked and laughed as they enjoyed there horses ride.

They were almost to the castle when Fergus asked, “so Rue how many hearts have you broken. I bet you have all the men wrapped around your figure.” Fergus laughed.

“What me! Are you daft? Why would any man want anything to do with me.” Rue huffed.

“She has a following. Even if she is to naïve to notice. She would have more if we could get her in a dress more often. She does have special skills thou her make up all ways goes well with her armor, ”Manius laughed.

“Shut up! You wanker.” Rue laughed. Fergus just shook his head,

“ You two never change.” He chuckled. They got to the stables and Manius and Fergus dismounted.

“ Cousin may I ride around a little longer?” Rue Asked.

“I don’t mind , I’ll get someone to go with you.” Fergus said.

“I do not need a baby sitter.” Rue huffed.

“I don’t mean it like that! I’m sure you want to go through the woods, on the trails. Well, you haven’t been here in a while, don’t want you to get lost also there been bandits in the woods.” Fergus said with a smile.

She didn’t argue. She thought that was fare.

“Really, no fighting, yelling, or calling him a wanker.” Manius said shacking his head. She just shrugged her shoulders.

Manius was taking his saddle off the horse when Fergus came back with two men. One was dressed as a knight in heavy armor with a shield one was dressed in light armor with a cross bow and two daggers one on each leg. Both men were handsome. Both had well built bodies, and tall. One hade red hair, blue eyes, and fare skin. The other hade blond hair, amber eyes, and olive skin. “Men this is lady Rue, my cousin.” Fergus said then he pointed to the man with red hair and added. “ This is Ser Rodrick Gilmore. “

“Please call me Rod,” Ser Gilmore took Rue hand and kissed it. Her face turned red and Manius stood their with his hand over his mouth trying to hide his amusement. “If I new how pretty she was I would have volunteered to take her myself.” Ser Gilmore added.

“ This is the man who going with you, this is Ser Maxim Vrignaud. He is one of are best Rangers and knights.” Fergus said with a smile. The man crossed his arms to his chest and bowed, “ Its my pleasure my lady. My friends call me Max. Shall we go.”

“Remember Max you are responsible for lady Rue, and Cousin do not give him a hard time or run your mouth. Be back before it gets to dark. ” Fergus Said With A laugh. Manius was still in the corner cracking up. Max got on the horse Fergus has ridding, “ Yes my lord.”

Manius, Fergus, and Rodrick watch them ride off. As the walked to the castle Manius said, “ I have two silver that says Max will come back pissed and thinking my sister is a spoiled brat.”

“I’m in,” Fergus laughed, “I think your sister will be well behaved. And every thing will be fine.”

“Hey now, don’t leave me out, I don’t know your sister but I know Max. I say hell come back mad and aggravated. Also wrapped around your sisters finger.” Rodrick laughed.

The three men laughed on the way to the castle. When they arrived Rodrick said, “ Good to meet you lord Manius.” He crossed his arms on his chest and bowed. As he was leaving he turned to Fergus and said, “lord Fergus if lady Rue ever needs a escort or guide again I want to volunteer.” Rodrick smirked.

“Go to your post,” Fergus ordered with a laugh.

Manius shook his head. “Where my sister concerned there is always issues.” He said looking at Fergus.

“All sisters cause issues. Mine too, and she younger. When she the age of yours I’ll have no hair left.” Fergus laughed and put his hand on Manius shoulder and added, “I have a lot of respect for you cousin. I don’t think I could have done what you did for your sister.”

“I didn’t have a choice, but I wouldn’t change my life. It’s always been me and her.” Manius said.

The two men reached the great hall the door was open so the went in. Sitting at a table was Teyrn and Teyrna Cousland. “Fergus, we thought you got lost.” Smiled aunt Eleanor then she added, “ Manius it has been too long. Maker I barley recognized you. Where is your sister.”

With that Fergus answered, “ Rue wanted to ride more. So, I asked Max to accompany her I told them to be back before it gets to dark.” Manius clasped his uncles hand. They motioned him to sit down. Bryce his uncle and Fergus excused themselves.

Manius sat there with his aunt till she finally spoke. She asked how everything was going. Manius told her fine except for grandfathers heath. Grandfather wanted her and her children to come and visit him.

“Your father wrote me of problems he’s been having with Krypton.” Eleanor said with a smile. “Yes, well he think he should take over when grand father dies. I hope he is just mouthing off. “ Manius said looking down.

“Well, if you need help Highever will stand by angus. Angus has his issues but I think he would be a fare and just Bann.” Eleanor said as the servants put a pot of tea on the table two cups, and sugar. She poured him and her a cup and he thanked her. Eleanor couldn’t believe how much Manius had changed last time she seen him he was a young boy watching over his sister. Now, he was a grown man with his own ship.

Manius took a drink and said. “ Father might not love his children but he does love the storm coast.” He smiles then added, “ Uncle Krypton does not scare me. I have and will always have a problem Leith. He won’t seem to leave my sister alone, it will get him hurt." Eleanor raised an eye brow as she listened to the story of what’s been going on.

“You don’t think he touch her or hurt her, do you.” She asked.

As cool and calm as could be Manius laughed and said, “If he does he better give his soul to the maker. For I will kill him that is a promise.”

They talked for a while more. “I glade we had this chance to catch up.” Eleanor gave him a hug and then they went off to find the rest.


End file.
